Hell Shine
by Zera Henna
Summary: When Dean and Sam are desperate for a solution to the whole "Lucifer is free" problem, Castiel and Gabriel help summon the second most powerful being in the universe, Zeraiane, a sarcastic bad-mouthed girl who literally falls from the sky and through the roof. OC, Destiel, Sabriel. Rating will go up. Smut will soon emerge. Please Rate!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first Supernatural fic so please be kind to me. I do drabble in roleplays though, if that makes any difference._

_**I do have to confess this whole story will be smothered in my OC. **__But do not fret! __**I would never dare pair her with any of the angels OR Winchesters. **__She's just a fan girl like us, so no worries._

_**This story will most likely have SMUT **__(oh my!) __**and just the tiniewinnie bit o' aghast. **__No worries, nothing major will happen, because it would hurt even me to kill/injure a character too much. _

_**Please ignore the fact that my pen name is Zera and my character's name is Zera. This character is not me, nor am I trying to make her me. **__The truth is I just really love the name Zera, and it seemed to fit the character well. I'm sorry if this confuses you, so when I write notes I will sign them as "Henna" so you know its me and not my character._

_My OC's full name is Zeraiane, but that's a freaking mouthful, isn't it? She is a very complex being, as you will find out soon, and will help the boys without regret (she'll also try and make some Sabriel happen. Lets see if it works in hers-and ours- favors.) I like making back story's interesting and can't help but weave them in with some facts and little somethings from the show. A character with no back story is a blank sleight with no purpose._

_Also! __**This story is slightly AUish. In this story, demons were made by God. Also, Gabriel never died, or Balthazar. **_

_**There will be Destiel and Sabriel.**_

_ANYWAYS! ONWARDS!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Castiel added the last touches to the alter in quick, jerky movements. Dean could see the reluctance on his face. He had already voiced his reluctance to summon this being, and yet here he was, doing it anyways. He refused to look at any of them, and Gabriel smirked at that.

"He's sulking." Gabriel drawled, loud enough for Castiel to hear. Gabriel had a sucker in his hands that lingered over his lips, as if debating if he should have it now or later.

Castiel's back tensed at the comment and swirled around, glaring at Gabriel. "Gabriel, _brother_, summoning her is the last act of _Desperation_, or have you forgotten?"

"Yeah, yeah. _The Eight Desperations _and all that. Well, brother dear, you've already succeeded in the seventh, have you not?" Gabriel tilted his head and his smirk grew to fill his whole face. Castiel's eyes hardened and flickered to Sam.

"Accident." He said, his voice choppy and his face unreadable.

Gabriel laughed. "'Fraid not, Cassie. That was totally not an acciden-"

"_Accident_," Castiel said forcefully, cutting him off. "It was not meant to happen."

"What's _The Eight Desperations_?" Sam asked, his tone careful. He watched as Gabriel gazed easily at Castiel and Castiel glare angrily at Gabriel.

"Cas?" Dean asked pointedly.

Cas sighed in annoyance as he carefully placed a black rose on an engraved white rock, that Dean silently noted as not rock but shaped bone of some sort.

"The Eight Desperations are eight steps that have, at first, good outcomes. But they soon show their price." The way he glowered at the floor told them he wasn't going to say more on the subject. Of course, Gabriel loved saying things that most people would be uncomfortable saying.

"Like when you killed Lilith. Overall good outcome. Lilith's dead. Yay! But then, you know, there was that little problem about her death being the final seal and all that." He smiled, sticking the lolipop in his mouth so his next words were hard to understand. "And then Luci's freeee!" Both Sam and Dean stiffened at the little giggle the fake Trickster let out after that.

"Great," Dean sighed, angry at no one but himself.

"Okay, wait. If every good _Desperation _we do has a disastrous outcome, then why are we doing this?" Leave it to Sam to abstract the details.

"Because, Sammy boy, she's the final Desperation. And the strongest. So really we have no clue what summoning her will do. It could be Hell opening up or someone in the Whitehouse spewing milk out of his nostrils." Gabriel said, his voice chirpy.

"What is she, exactly?" Dean huffed out. His patience for the cryptic messages angels always seemed to give him apparently wearing thin. When none of the angels answered, he groaned. "Damn it, Cas!"

Castiel's eyes lingered over Dean's flustered and annoyed expression. "She is the second most powerful being in the universe."

Well that shut both of the brother's up.

Before any one of them could sputter out a reply, Cas vanished and comeback a few seconds later with a jar full of blood. Then he vanished again and came back with another jar full of blood, and also an empty jar. He quickly filled the empty jar with his own blood in a blink of an eye. "Demon blood, human blood, angel blood… it seems I am missing something."

"The Bowl of Thorn Garden?" Gabriel hinted, answered only by Castiel's disappearance.

Sam cleared his throat and shifted uneasily. "What needs angel, demon and human blood to be summoned? That's was an awful lot of power for a summoning."

"A creature that is the _second most powerful thing in the universe,_ or did you not get that the first time Cassie said it?" Gabriel sounded slightly irritated.

"You guys weren't kidding?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why in the world would I kid about thi-"

Castiel appeared and shushed him. "Please, would you all be quiet? I can't concentrate when you guys are bickering." He shot Gabriel a look and then started rambling off words in a mix of languages, pouring the angel blood, then human blood and lastly the demon blood into what Sam and Dean guessed as the Bowl of Thorn Garden. The bowl was sleek and black, with words in another language etched roughly into the rim. It seemed to absorb some of the blood that was poured into it, because the bowl was fairly small, and the jars containing the varieties of blood were easily two times as large as the bowl.

Castiel started chanting slowly in what seemed to be a mix of Latin, Greek and old English.

When he flicked the bone that looked like stone and black rose into the blood cocktail, everything went silent.

Deathly silent.

"Ok, so I'm gettin' the vibe you just finished the summoning." Dean said slowly, reaching behind him and taking the gun out of where it was tucked into his pants.

"Yes. It'll take a few minutes. It's sort of like what you guys call a long distance call. And I'd stand back, if I were you." Gabriel warned, stepping back until his back hit the wall of the room. Sam and Dean followed him, and Castiel remained on the other side of the room, close to the alter.

"Cas-"

"Has to stay there. He's the one that is summoning her, he has to remain close to the alter." Gabriel said, his voice hard.

A few minutes past and Dean's shoulders relaxed. "So when she's down here what are we gonna d-"

All heads snapped up at the ceiling when they heard a loud crash. Before anyone could register what was happening, something crashed through the ceiling and through the floor, leaving matching gaping holes in both the ceiling and the floor. A third crash echoed through the house, down in the basement.

Before anyone could move or react in any way, a loud groan was heard from the floor, floating up from the hole along with a frustrated female voice.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Dean and Sam looked over and quirked their eyebrows at each other.

"Gabriel, get me some freaking clothes. I just fell from heaven. You think I have a full wardrobe with me?" The female voice huffed. Dean heard a sound indicating that she was getting up. When he glanced at where Gabriel had been, he had vanished. "And don't forget underwear, you dick!" she shouted. Castiel stared at the hole, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I can't believe I did it." He choked out.

"Neither can I, honeybuns. Keep it up and you'll be a real superstar." The voice replied, a hint of fondness seeping into her tone.

"I just summoned Zeraiane, Origin of All." He whispered, seeming to be completely awed by the fact.

"Oh man, they still call me that? Just call me Zera. That 'Origin of All' crap gets annoying after a few thousand years." She groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean caught a glimpse of Sam's computer screen and did a double take. "Why the hell are you researching demons, humans and angels all at the same time?" He asked through a mouthful of pizza. Sam gave him a look of slight disgust.

"Dean, did you even listen to what we were talking about last night?" Sam asked, annoyance clear on his face.

The door to the bathroom opened and Zera came out, the only thing covering her a small motel towel she had wrapped easily around her body. She stood and used the hand towel from the rack near the sink to dry her hair, standing right in the middle of the motel room in a straight stance. Her hair dripped water on the floor.

"I missed that. The feel of water. Felt nice." She breathed, seeming unaware that both of the brothers were staring at her, frozen. She glanced up and huffed in annoyance. "What is it with you Americans and nudity? I'm covered, you know. In ancient times, it would have been considered weird to _have _clothes on." She quirked her hip and rested her hands on her slim waist in a sassy manner. Both men's gazes didn't falter. "Whoever looks away from me last is a creep," she tried. Both boys looked away at the same time, Sam glancing at the crack in the couch cushions and Dean looking down at the pizza in his hand, as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"I was really, um, tired." Dean said, answering Sam's question after some awkward silence between both of the boys. Zera seemed unaware of the awkward air and pulled off her towel, reaching for the jeans she had worn last night.

"Jesus, lady!" Dean hissed, slapping a hand on his own face, rubbing his face in irritation. "Change in the damn bathroom!"

Sam smiled slightly as he typed an email to Bobby and carefully avoided looking up as he said something in Latin, and from the sounds of Zera's snickering he had said something insulting; most likely aimed at Dean. Dean glowered at both of them and grumbled insults at them halfheartedly.

The faint sound of flapping wings made both men turn to the sound.

"Hubba hubba, Zera-baby," Gabriel teased jokingly, eyeing up her shirtless chest. She seemed unfazed by Gabriel's teasing. Instead of snapping like most girls, she simply put her bra on and hooked the back, using her unusual flexibility to her advantage as she hooked the tethers without struggle. She turned and leaned over the computer screen as she pushed her hands through the sleeves of her shirt. Sam's face reddened slightly as she straightened up and shimmied the shirt over her head and soothed the shirt down, and Gabriel eyed Sam's reaction with an unreadable expression.

"Find anything?" She sounded generally curious, leaning over to look at the screen again.

Sam cleared his throat quietly. "Not anything useful," he sighed, not looking as if this surprised him.

Zera pouted halfheartedly. "Damn," she breathed. She tilted her head slightly, her sharp gray eyes flickering over the computer screen.

Dean could have sworn her eyes were brown last night.

Shaking that thought off, he glanced at the screen as well. "Find any what? Whatcha lookin' for?"

"This idiot fell asleep while she explained." Sam snickered at Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

"So? Just get me up to speed." Dean growled.

"Don't use that tone, Dean," Castiel's voice rasped from right next to him. Dean jumped almost a foot in the air, but Castiel's tone remained flat. "She is the origin of all; you should thank her. Some religions used to even worship her."

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he looked up to the woman in front of them. Her hair was black and long, almost to the end of her back. She had clipped her hair slightly; it was different from last night. She had long bangs now, that naturally waved slightly to the contours of her face. Her eyes shown with wisdom and seemed to reflect how old her soul really was. Her lips were full, but not dangerously so. Her skin was pale, with a slight inhuman grayish tint.

And her eyes were now striking blue.

He pointed at her eyes. "Last night they were brown, then just a minute ago they were gray. And now their blue." He said with silent awe.

She looked confused for the first two seconds of his statement, but her face relaxed by the end of his statement. "Yeah, they do that." she stated simply. "I've been living in Heaven for awhile now. I sort of could just let my powers hang out there, so to speak, but now I have to reign them in. My eyes are all the colors of every person alive, dead and not yet born. They change. that's how I was made." She smiled sadly.

"Alright, ok." Dean sat down and pulled his chair closer to the cluster of angels that was surrounding Sam and the computer. He looked at Zera. "So your… what, exactly?"

She seemed to debate on something while she slid onto the couch and lounged about, relaxing into the cushions. "Alright, lets start at the beginning. So you know Leviathans were God's first screw up, right?" She smiled wryly. "Well, I'm the opposite. After he fucked up in the Leviathans, he threw them out and then started from scratch. He wanted a balance." She sighed and settled further in the couch. "He ended up with me. Perfect, impossible to kill - no, really, I mean it." She assured, when she saw Dean's classic 'no way' face.

"Anyways. I was a little _too _perfect. So he isolated parts of me. Sort of like, oh, damn, I donno. My DNA? Except it was slightly different." She scrunched up her nose at the example, not seeming to pleased with it, but carried on. "So, he took all of my _traits_, if you will, and clustered them up into three beings, all immortal, but not really. You know all of 'em. Angel, Human, Demon. Demons fell first, and he sent them to live in hell." Dean made a face and she threw up her hands in exasperation. "I never said I was a great storyteller, you dick. Take it as it is."

Castiel had gravitated toward her, and he now sat next to her. No matter how many times she told them these details, he seemed engrossed, fascinated. Even Gabriel, who had perched on Sam's chair's armrest, leaned in to listen.

"Then some angel's fell. But most of them stayed. And the humans failed as well." Her face was unreadable, but pain reflected in her eyes. "He only had me left. He was perfect in everyway possible, and I was the second best. When he couldn't take the feeling of failure, he gave me a farewell and left Heaven." Her eyes flicked to Gabriel, who cringed. Both of them seemed to have a silent connection. "There were only four angels who have ever seen his face. And there is only one being besides himself who has touched him." Her eyes drifted to her own hands. "This is my real body. To tell you the truth, I have multiple forms. I'm human, Angel, and Demon all at once. But I am unique all the same. I have my own traits God had left to me to own as my own. I can shape shift," she nodded, a small smile twitching on the side of her mouth, "and change things that already exist, give them new abilities."

She looked up to Gabriel and Sam, her eyes suddenly bright. "Speaking of which, is there a pound nearby, by the way? Or a wolf sanctuary?"

Sam's mouth quirked down slightly and went to Google, searching the area. "A wolf sanctuary thirty minutes from here. Why?"

She smiled. "Boys, I've always wanted a visible Hell Hound. Who hasn't?" She gave a childish smile.

"_What_?" Dean's voice whipped the air and made Sam and even Castiel flinch.

"A Hell Hound, that would be from the good side. A… Heaven Hound? Anyway, I can make one from a Wolf or even a large dog." she seemed excited. She bounced in her seat. "I've always wanted to make one."

Dean grumbled and reached for his flask.

"It better not go for our throats, or I'll gank the son-of-a-bitch." he muttered out and took a swig of whisky.


End file.
